


A Pile of Kisses

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Open to requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: Sometimes all you need is some short and sweet drabbles about happy couples kissing.(Requests from a beautiful list of kiss prompts by @kashimalin-fanfiction on tumblr, find the link in the notes inside!)
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. 23 - Hyde/Licht

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnapKradle/pseuds/KatnapKradle) who asked for "A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating" with Licht/Lawless.

Licht’s kisses, like everything else about that ridiculous, wonderful angel, are a force to be reckoned with. 

Sometimes they taste of power and control, like a tidal surge in a storm Hyde thought to be predictable, sweeping him off his feet in the blink of an eye. Licht could be glaring at him one moment, threatening to fight and kick Hyde’s ass out of the hotel window, and then sit on his thighs in the next, trapping him against whatever couch he’s lounging on before he knows what is happening, kissing him like there is no tomorrow. They’re hot and overwhelming when they come like this, and Hyde thinks it is the closest he will ever come to the divine. 

Other times, however, they just taste like dessert. 

Licht pulls back with a quiet noise, lingering for just a second that Hyde treasures, before he stands up straight again and proceeds to kick off his shoes and discard his jacket. It’s cute, Hyde thinks as he licks the taste of strawberry off his lips, that he came by for a kiss before anything else, especially considering how eager his little angel has to be for the contents of the paper bag he is carrying. 

He tosses aside the magazine he was reading, jumps up from the couch and bounces into the other room their hotel suite is sporting, where there’s the mini bar and clean plates and cups. Just a few seconds later the door flies open and Licht is there, having rid himself of his outdoor gear and squinting suspiciously. 

“Weren't you just reading?” He demands to know. 

“You know me, angel babe!” Hyde trills, “I take every chance I get to spend time with you!”

Licht accepts this with a huff, much more concerned with the paper bag he sets on the counter. Hyde watches him pull out plates with a focused, eager look in his eyes - not one, but two, he notes - and just before the paper bag comes open, he pipes up once more. 

“Chocolate strawberries, angelcakes?” He asks. 

Licht freezes and slowly turns around to him. His brows furrow, and a sinister scowl sneaks onto his delicate features that Hyde cannot help but chuckle at. 

“Not only a demon but a stalker too, now?” Licht growls. 

“Licht, my dearest darling, light of my life! I would never!” 

“Explain this, then!” Licht demands as he rips open the bag and slams a bouquet of chocolate strawberries on the counter. A few of them are already missing, Hyde notes through his laughter. Licht is amazing and disciplined and strong, but only about the piano, never when it comes to sweets. 

“Your weakness betrays you,” He explains, being as dramatic as he can be while also laughing. “You kissed me when you came home. And it tasted like strawberries.” 

“Ah.”

Licht deflates at once. Hyde thinks he sees the dust of a blush on his cheeks, and it makes him so happy he cannot help but double down. 

“It was so delicious!” He purrs, sneaking closer, until he's almost chest to chest with his angel. “Mind if I taste it again?”

“I brought extra for you,” Licht says and shoves a plate of strawberries at him. 

Which was not quite what Hyde meant. But coming from Licht, there”s probably no greater proof of love. 


	2. 41 - Lily/Misono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [my wonderful Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion) who asked for "Kisses shared under an umbrella" with Lily/Misono

“Misono,” Lily starts, and from the look Misono sends him as he turns around to face his Servamp he can tell the other has recognized his gentle tone as something to be wary of immediately. 

So he proceeds with utmost caution. 

“I know you’re an adult now,” He says, cursing himself as Misono’s brow delicately rises in suspicion. “And very grown and mature, and I’m so proud of you.” 

“What are you going on about?” He demands.

Lily bites down on his lip, a thing that is to be avoided with fangs, usually, but a nervous habit he just can’t get rid of.

“Do you think I could be the one to hold the umbrella, maybe?” 

“Why?” 

“My back is kind of starting to hurt.” 

Misono glances from Lily’s sweetest, most adoring smile over to his bent back. It’s either crouching like this or standing up straight with his head stuck up the umbrella so far he’d be basically blind and have his hair ruined. Or, of course, walking out in the pouring rain, which is definitely not an option at all. 

“Are you insinuating I’m small?” 

“No!” Lily is quick to tell him, “it’s just. Aren’t your arms getting tired? I’d be happy to take this burden from you!” 

“If you worry about my arms so much you should have brought your own umbrella,” Misono informs him in a huff. 

Which is true, of course. The weather report did mention rain when they slipped into their coats to wander the street for a bit in search of a nice, romantic spot. As it is, however, Lily finds he has no other choice but to resort to dirty tricks. 

So he starts pouting. 

“You’re not a five-year-old, stop that,” Misono hisses at him, but Lily can see his facade starting to crack in the twitch of his lips that are desperately trying not to smile. 

“But my back hurts so badly and my Eve doesn’t love me anymore,” Lily whines, “and who would care for me but him? I am truly all alone in the world, and tired and bruised and…” 

“Oh my god, Lily!”

Misono stops and Lily stops with him, both out of fear to have overdone it and an unwillingness to get wet. It’s a quiet little street they find themselves in, not far from home, but far enough to let them be alone and unwatched. 

“I’ll trade you,” Misono says, firmly and loudly over the pitter-patter of the rain. 

Lily opens his mouth to ask, but just then Misono jerks at the umbrella handle and he has to duck, just to fall right into the other’s lips, just to be pulled into a long, drawn-out kiss. 

If his mouth wasn’t occupied, Lily would smile. It’s fun being tricked sometimes, and he makes sure to reward Misono thoroughly. There’s so few people out in the rain, after all, it would be a waste not to make use of the absence of watchful eyes. 

“Got you,” Misono mumbles as they pull apart and stay close, as one does with a single umbrella out in the rain. 

“You sure did.” 


	3. 10 - Kuro/Mahiru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [Hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahori_Katsushika/pseuds/Kahori_Katsushika) who asked for "A hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it” with Kuro/Mahiru.

Mahiru is halfway down the street when he touches his lips and realizes they are tingling with Kuro’s warmth. 

He's not quite sure why it is such an important moment to him. It’s not an unusual situation at all; the trip he takes is not different from many others. He just goes down to the store to grab potato chips and the leak he forgot to purchase for the soup he wants to cook tonight, a trip too short to justify tearing Kuro away from the world he conquers in his games, because no matter how often Mahiru complains about it, he finds it rather endearing to see his vampire enjoy himself so much. 

But even for these short trips, he realizes now, Kuro will pause his game and get up and slouch over to the front door, maybe even help him into his coat. He will say goodbye and ask him to come back soon and bring something tasty. 

And he'll kiss him, a nice little peck, given so freely, with so little fuss, with such casualty, that Mahiru has never found himself thinking twice about it. It’s just a thing that happens. It’s routine. Now that he puts his mind to it he cannot think of a single time he did not get that little kiss. 

They have come far, he finds himself thinking as he skips down the street, his mood twice as good as it was before, to reach a point where kisses like these are no big deal anymore. Once they were grand. Once they were saved up for the important moments, given only under the most perfect of circumstances. He's not quite sure at which point they realized that they will always have enough love to give one another, but it happened, and he could not be happier about it. 

In his overwhelmingly good mood he buys not only potato chips and leak but also ramen and ice cream; cookies and cream as he knows Kuro likes best. He wants to be part of this little game of casual affection, this constant back and forth of loving attention, and this, he believes, is how he does it best. 

Not ten minutes later he is home. The door swings open for him and the sound of fighting and video game characters screaming from the living room stops. He sets down the bags as Kuro rolls around in his blankets, trying to get up. He hangs up his coat as heavy steps approach from behind and a warm hand settles around his waist. 

“Welcome back,” Kuro mutters, and leans forward to kiss his neck and then his lips. 

Mahiru sighs and cuddles against him. These kinds of kisses are simple and chaste as he likes them best, the gesture at once small and huge given how much Kuro hates anything that takes him out of the fictional worlds he likes to hide in so much. 

“Is everything okay?” Kuro asks, raising an eyebrow at this deviation from their usual song and dance. 

“Everything is perfect,” Mahiru says. “Will you take these to the kitchen for me?”

Kuro grumbles but obliges, yet another proof of love. 

When Mahiru enters the kitchen just a few seconds later he is smiling; he has started unpacking - unthinkable just a few months ago - and found the ice cream and the ramen. 

“You got my favourites,” He mumbles. 

“Of course,” Mahiru says, and almost adds, _ you deserve a reward _ . 

“Because I love you so much,” He says instead. 


	4. 20 - Jeje/Mikuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [my dearest Hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahori_Katsushika/pseuds/Kahori_Katsushika) who asked for "Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference" with Jeje/Mikuni.

Sometimes Jeje thinks that Mikuni picked a second floor apartment just for the stairwell that comes with it. Which would sound stupid if it was about any other person, but is something Mikuni of all people would absolutely do. 

It’s not a special stairwell by any means, but narrow enough that they can’t use it while walking next to one another. Mikuni was delighted ever since he understood what this can mean for him if he plays it smart, and ever since then he has been very pedantic about going first when they arrive and going last when they leave. 

And Jeje gladly plays along. If these five seconds of being the taller among the two of them mean so much, who is he to spoil his Eve’s harmless fun? He will even bear the taunting and teasing that accompany those short moments of subversion, if only because they usually come with happy laughter and broad smiles. 

But of course, Mikuni will never stop being Mikuni. He is never not playing the long game. 

There comes a time, long after they have struck out on their own and made a home in their second floor apartment, that their relationship warps into what Jeje would very tentatively describe as… lovers, maybe? They never really talk about it. It is just a thing that happens. Just like holding hands just happens, or curling up in one another on the couch they share, or the little kisses that Mikuni leaves on Jeje’s jaw, that Jeje peppers Mikuni’s hair with. 

That’s when Mikuni fully starts using the staircase, and that’s when his Servamp realizes he may or may not have planned this to happen all along. 

“You’re so quiet today,” He says as they make their way home, the staircase in sight already. Jeje just hums in response, and Mikuni takes it in stride. In a moment, words won’t matter anyways. Their little coming home routine is reliable like few other things in their lives. 

His keys jingle quietly as he pulls them from his pocket. He stands to the side and lets Mikuni pass, one, two, three stairs before he steps forward to join him. Mikuni is already turning around, hands falling on Jeje’s shoulders, rooting him to the spot. 

If he is being honest with himself, Jeje enjoys this. It’s nice being the one to look up for once. He likes Mikuni’s hand beneath his chin, gently nudging him into position. He likes his arms wrapping around his shoulders, dutifully steadying the paper bags that teeter and topple as Jeje tilts his head back to follow the unspoken command. The kisses they share on the staircase are wonderful ones, never too short, sometimes drawn out far beyond their usual length - so that Mikuni can enjoy superiority a little longer, Jeje tells himself and leans a little higher. 

They separate with a nice, quiet noise, their foreheads leaning against one another, and into the silence, Mikuni chuckles. 

“You like having me on top of you, don’t you, Jeje dearest?” He asks. 

Jeje punches him, very lovingly so. 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been taken from [this](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) list of 50 kissing prompts by [kashimalin-fanfiction](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to request a number with a ship of your own if you'd like to, though I cannot guarantee it will be done quickly.


End file.
